


Dispatch

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, hump day treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: Sakura is an EMT and everytime she hears a voice on the radio, she hopes its his voice. She never thought she would meet the owner of that silky voice, and he more than exceeds her wildest fantasies.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Hump Day Treats [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 48
Kudos: 142





	Dispatch

**Author's Note:**

> It's Wednesday!!  
> Here is the weekly edition of my Hump Day Treats!  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> _Here is the prompt:  
>   
>  Possible hump day prompt: Sakura can’t help but get turned on my the newest EMS dispatchers voice. Maybe she then meets the person behind the voice in a bar or something 🤷♀️ ___
> 
> Drop by my  
>  **  
> [Tumblr](https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/)  
> **  
>  and leave me a prompt

Sakura was sitting in the ambulance, having just unloaded a patient into the ER. She started at the radio, waiting, hoping for that magical sound.

Her heart leapt at the irritating, grating sound of the buzzer letting her know a call was coming in. That wasn’t the sound she was waiting for though, it was what followed.

_Unit 7, respond to Cardiac Arrest at 1865 Rose Garden Ave._

It was _his_ voice! She reached for the respond button. “Unit 7, copy.” Her head turned out of the window to call for her driver, “Naruto! We have a call. Let’s go!”

Her blonde driver ran in and they took off. He caught the small smile on her lips. “So, was it him again?”

Her cheeks warmed up, she knew it was stupid, and it’s not like Naruto didn’t know of the crush she had on the sexy voice that came through the radio. It was a favorite past time of the two, to try to figure out what this mysterious voice looked like.

After their shift ended, Naruto and Sakura met up with some other friends at a local bar for some drinks. She had kept a mental tally on how many times she had heard the sweet timbers of her honey voiced dispatcher, thirteen.

A few rounds in, having let go of the day’s mental grime, she was laughing at something Naruto had done, when suddenly her ears perked up.

“A beer please.”

That voice, she knew that voice. Her heart jumped up to her throat. She looked over at Naruto, his azure eyes met hers, and she knew he was thinking what she was thinking.

“Is that?” they both asked at the same time.

“Thanks, I needed this. It’s been a long day.” His voice swam gracefully to reach her ears.

“It is!” they both repeated to each other in a hushed whisper.

“What is wrong with you two?” their ebony-haired friend asked, looking at the two with annoyance.

“Shut up, Sasuke. This is between me and Sakura.” Naruto snapped.

Their fourth companion shrugged, sipping his drink quickly under his mask before anyone noticed.

In the moments of distraction, Sakura hadn’t had a chance to look back and see who that voice belonged to. “Did you see who it was?” she was hoping Naruto would have noticed, but he let out a sad shake.

“You are wondering who ordered that beer?” Their silent friend asked.

“Yes! Kakashi, did you see him?” Sakura almost knocked over her own drink in eagerness.

“Yes, I know him. Why do you want to know?” Kakashi scratched at his mask covered cheek.

“Kakashi! Introduce me to him!” She jumped out of her seat to take his hands, her eyes pleading.

“Why?” He was enjoying having her at his mercy.

“Don’t be an ass, just please!” she whined.

“Fine, but you have to dog sit for me.” He offered.

She groaned, but what choice did she have? “Fine, a weekend.”

“Obito and I have a weeklong anniversary trip coming up, ” he countered.

“Fine! Extortionist,” she grumbled.

Kakashi grinned, “Sasuke knows him too.”

“Don’t drag me into whatever you guys are cooking up.” Their dark-haired friend turned away from the scene. He waived at someone, “Oh, Shisui’s here.”

“Teme! Why didn’t you say so earlier?” Naruto exclaimed.

“Why do you want to know Shisui? Well, he’s coming over.”

“You still need to dog sit.” Kakashi added.

Sakura’s argument was cut short as a tall man walked over to them. He had a charming smile, midnight hair, must be that Uchiha’s blood, with swirling curls instead of the pin straight hair she was used to seeing from the family.

“Sasuke, Kakashi, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He greeted the two he knew first.

Without the static of the radio his voice was velvet, and Sakura wanted to wrap herself in it.

“Yeah, we come often after a shift. Shisui, this is Sakura and Naruto.” Kakashi pointed to each in turn.

Naruto was closest and reached out, the two shook hands, “Are you Sasuke’s Naruto?”

Naruto flushed and grinned, “He’s more mine, than I am his.”

Sasuke tisked, “Dobe, we haven’t been dating that long for me to be your anything.”

Shisui laughed lightly at the couple bickering, and Sakura swore she was floating. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair for anyone to have such tinkling and deep tones. She barely registered when his attention turned to her. Abruptly putting out her hand to reach his. His hand was so warm, and large.

“And you must be Sakura. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” His ebony eyes met her malachite ones with a brightness she wanted to bask in.

“Pleasure is all mine.” She hoped she didn’t sound as breathless as she felt.

“So do you all work together?” he asked, as his hand slowly released hers.

She nodded, “Yes, we’re EMT’s at Konoha General.”

Shisui chuckled, “Funny, I’m a dispatcher for Konoha General.”

The nervous laugh that left her made her internally wince, “Oh that is funny. We’ve heard your voice over the radio countless times.” She flushed, she hoped he hadn’t caught that, she didn’t mean to make it sound that she _knew_ his voice, even if she did.

“Probably, I just got off, so I most likely sent you off to plenty of places today.” His eyes danced delightfully at her.

“Yeah, you kept us busy today.” She smiled back.

“Oh, Obito is here!” Kakashi left his stool to track down his husband.

Sakura gave Naruto and Sasuke an almost imperceptible eye flick so they would get lost.

Naruto picked up on it and grabbed Sasuke, “We should go say hi to Obito.”

Sakura breathed out in relief; she was alone with Shisui. Her fingers tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, “You sound so different in person.”

He laughed, taking over Naruto’s recently vacated stool. “I’m sure that radio doesn’t help.”

“No, it doesn’t. You sound much better now.” She took a sip of her drink, licking her lips, and was pleased to see his eyes follow the flick of her tongue.

“What’s your unit?” He leaned forward slightly.

“Seven.” She put her glass down, letting her hand rest on the bar top.

He mimicked her, putting his beer down, fingers stretching slowing towards her hand. “Lucky number seven. Your hair caught my attention from across the room.”

Her face flushed; his voice wasn’t the only smooth thing about him. “Perks of having a unique hair color.”

It wasn’t normal how easily they flirted with each other, how seamlessly their hands reached out, tangling fingers innocently. They naturally leaned into each other as the night progressed, his fingers dancing over her knee. Sakura had never felt so weightless with someone, and maybe it was the alcohol, or that her fantasy had turned out to be better than she had imagined, but as his face tilted towards her, she didn’t think twice about closing the distance to press her lips to his.

She jumped back in embarrassment. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She could die, he had been reaching over to grab his drink and she had kissed him.

Then he chuckled, he grabbed her fumbling hands and sat her back down, “No, don’t be sorry. Kiss me again.”

The dulcet and commanding rumble made her comply, reaching for him and kissing him. She took her time now that she could, he was like autumn nights, deep, rich, complex, smothering, and she wanted more. His fingers curled around her hair as he pulled her closer, his tongue flicking against her lips asking for entry. She allowed him, parting her lips, reaching to taste him, their tongues exploring each other.

“Sakura,” he whispered, “I really like you.”

“You barely know me,” she countered. What was she saying? Why did she always have to argue with guys? This was why she was single.

A breathless laugh from him, “I want to get to know you.” His fingers ran down her hair, curling down her jaw. “You have such beautiful eyes.”

Well that sure was a line she was used to hearing, but coming from him, it made her spine tingle. “I love your voice.”

He laughed, “My voice? That’s a new one.” He loved the tint of pink that was blooming across her cheeks.

Embarrassment flooded her; she couldn't believe she had said that. “I just, I hear it every day, and I like it,” she mumbled.

“You’re so cute when you’re blushing.” He leaned forward to kiss her again.

Naruto had once told her she was terrible at closing, she was never good at taking a guy home, but she wanted to take Shisui home so badly, she threw caution away. “How much do you want to get to know me?”

His lips traveled down to her jaw, “As much as you want to show me.”

A shiver ran down to her toes as he nipped at a sensitive spot, “My place isn’t far.”

Throwing all inhibitions to the wind, she grabbed his hand and dragged him out. Getting to her apartment was slow going as they would pull each other to side of buildings, or dark corners to kiss, letting their hands roam free, touching hot skin, tugging at clothes. When they finally reach her apartment, Sakura dug through her pockets for her keys as Shisui slammed her against the door, wanting to devour her.

“I need to open the door,” she gasped as she finally found her keys and his mouth had found that spot behind her ear.

In a quick motion he flipped her over, so she was facing the door, she arched to press her rear to his hardened groin as her hands shakily undid the lock. They stumbled in, managing to get to the couch somehow. She quickly shed her jeans and shirt as he did the same.

She looked him over, he was well-built, not too lean, broad shouldered with a trim waist, well defined abs and chest, and the very prominent bulge of his boxers. He was delicious. There’s a molten look in his onyx eyes, letting her know he had been looking her over as well, the lust in her stomach bubbled.

“You are so sexy,” his voice was thick, like rich molasses as it reached her.

She shuddered; she never would have thought a voice could turn her on so much. Her eyes fluttered close as she relished the sound. “Talk to me, tell me everything you want to do to me.”

He pushed her back onto the couch, the heated kisses changing to soft fleeting ones. “You like my voice that much?”

Sakura nodded with a whimper, “Yes.”

“I want to do so much to you.” His hands ran down her side reaching her hips, toying with the edge of her panties. “I want to taste every inch of you.”

A low moan passed her lips as his mouth traveled lower to her chest and his fingers undid her bra, pulling the strap down.

“Such pretty breasts. Your nipples are already so hard.” His tongue swiped at a pert bud.

“Ah! Shisui…” she sighed as he continued his exploration of her body. Every word that dripped from his mouth caressed her ears as teasingly as his hands.

“Your nipples are so sensitive.” His lips sealed around one and start suckling.

Her fingers sunk into his curls, holding his mouth in place as he added his tongue and sometimes his teeth. A cry tumbled out as his fingers pressed against her covered mound.

“You’re soaked.” He let his fingers drag over the wetness of her panties.

She whined as he continued to tease her. “You are very good at turning me on.”

He gently rubbed over her heated center, his mouth languidly attending to her mounds, as he mumbled sweet nothings to her. She was surprised when he reached over to something behind her head. He pulled a red scarf she had left on the couch.

“May I?” he asked, and how could she say no when it’s more of a command than a question.

She nodded and then her world was black. His teeth nipped at her ear as his fingers continue to play between her legs.

“You are mine for the night.” He rumbled in deep, promising tones that had her belly flipping.

“Yes, anything. I just want to hear your voice,” she agreed breathlessly.

“You are too sexy, Sakura.” Her kiss bruised lips panting, her chest heaving as her hips writhed, trying to feel more of his fingers where she needed it most. She was insanely hot, and as much as it pained him to not see her stunning eyes, seeing her so lust driven was infectious.

She gave into him, into the darkness, focusing on the heat of his fingers, the puff of his breath on her skin. Slowly, he pulled off her panties.

“You are dripping.” He kissed up her legs until reaching her lower lips, his fingers spreading her open. “Such a pretty pussy. You smell so good.”

Sakura whimpered in embarrassment and need, his hot breath tantalizingly close to her. “Shisui, please…” she couldn’t help the pleading tone of her voice, and she didn’t care because his tongue was pushing past her folds to taste her.

“You taste as good as you smell, Sakura.”

He was so good at it, her vision turned into a kaleidoscope of colors as he added his fingers into her, pressing against her sensitive spot. “Oh, Shi—”

He didn’t let her finish her sentence as he started to suckle on her clit. It didn’t take her long to reach her climax in trembling breathes.

“You’re so pretty when you cum, Sakura,” he praised as she caught her breath.

She couldn’t think, the only thoughts that consumed her was that she needed to repay him, “I want you in my mouth.”

If he was surprised, she couldn’t tell, but she sat up and his hands went to her hair brushing it behind her shoulders, “Take off my boxers first.”

The way he commanded her had her licking her lips. Her hands reached forward, his muscular legs the first thing she touched, moving up until she reached the edge of his boxers.

“That’s it, pull them off.” He guided her with his words, telling her what to do and to his delight, she did it all.

“Touch me, Sakura.” He said, slowly, deliberately.

She can feel his eyes on her as her hands wrapped around his shaft. It was thick and long, she wished she could see it.

“Lick the tip.” His cock twitched as her pink tongue flicked out, lapping up the head. “You’re so pretty.”

She hummed at the praise, swirling her tongue over the ridge, the heady taste of his precum coating the inside of her mouth.

“Suck on my cock, beautiful,” he groaned as her lips wrapped around and she started to bob her head. “Fuck, your mouth is good.”

His length filled her mouth until he reached the back of her throat. Not being able to see him, she could focus on how hot his pulsing thickness felt as he rocked into her, and all the dirty things he was saying to her. His voice was like candy, sugar spun and cloying.

“Such a delicious mouth.

“You look so pretty sucking my cock.

“I want to fuck your mouth, sweetheart.

“You want my cum?” his voice was hoarse from restraint. Her mouth was delectable, and he didn’t want to finish just yet.

Her moans were muffled as he pushed her head down on his shaft, tears welled up on the corners of her eyes, to be absorbed by the fabric. Then he was gone, and she was gasping for air. She yelped as he pushed her face down on the cushions. His hot breath on her ears as he covered her body with his own. “Shisui…” she pleaded as his erection pressed against the curve of her back.

“You have a wonderful ass,” he groaned as he pushed himself into the dip of her back. He kissed behind her ear, relishing the sweet begging moans that she released. “Your skin is so soft,” he mumbled between her shoulders, “you smell so good.”

Sakura lifted her hips, grinding with him. He was speaking into her skin, and she could feel his lips as they moved, adding another dimension to his soothing words. “Please, I want you.” Her needy gasp was swallowed up by the cushions as she buried her face into them.

Shisui languidly kissed down her back, his hands following her curves. Her low whines were fuel to the fire within him. Moving lower, her grabbed her ass, nipping and kissing at her muscular cheeks. “So perfect,” he praised.

His mouth was fire on her skin, leaving a trail of ice as he moved down. Then she screamed as his fingers entered her again.

“You’re so tight and hot. Do you like this?” he was entranced as her juices coated his fingers, “Your pussy is dripping down my hand. I know you like this.”

She made some sound of agreement, there was no point in denying the truth. She felt him shift, the thudded ruffling of jeans then the sharp crinkling of cellophane. A rugged moan tore from her as he shifted her on her side and he settled behind her, still toying with her pussy, his lips at her ears.

“I can’t wait any longer, I want you so bad.” His voice was husky and sizzled with his desire. “I want my cock buried deep inside of your tight pussy.”

Her head fell back as she let his words overtake her, his fingers pumping, spreading her open. “Yes, please…” The sound of the packet tearing near her ear had her lust erupting.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, sweetheart.” He pulled out his fingers and rolled the condom over his length, giving himself a few pumps to make sure it was on right.

The wait was torture, and she had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. His erection pressing between her cheeks as he continued to whisper to her.

“So pretty.

“You smell like heaven.

“I want to eat you up.”

She couldn’t take anymore, pushing her back to his hardness, she begged, “Shisui, please… I need your thick cock inside of me.”

The dark chuckle made her whimper.

“Don’t worry beautiful, I’ll take care of you.” He pulled her chin to kiss her, putting an arm under her head so they could be comfortable. His other hand left her face to hook under her knee and bring her top leg up.

His tongue pushed into her mouth as his cock slid into her, she moaned out, the fullness of their union delectable in its ache. “Oh yes…” she gasped as he moved slow and deep.

“I want to feel every deep part of you.” He grunted as he slipped in. “You feel divine.”

Every thrust had her moaning for more, his lips exploring her neck and shoulders, coming back to her lips sporadically. She never knew what to expect in her blindness, he kept her guessing. One hand reached for a breast, pinching, and pulling on a sensitive nipple as the other went to her pearl, stroking her closer to the edge again.

“I want you begging for me.

“I want you screaming for me.

“I want you cumming over… and over… and over again.”

Sakura was barely holding on to her sanity as his fingers and hips worked in sync until she was screaming in climax.

“That’s it sweetheart. Cum for me. You’re so pretty when you cum.”

There wasn’t anytime for her to catch up when he shifted and kneeled, lifting one leg on his shoulder and leaving the other between his legs. “I’m going to make you scream, sweetheart.”

True to his word every harsh jerk of his hips had her biting into a throw pillow in vain attempts to muffle herself. She could feel the smug smirk on his face as he had her reeling into oblivion yet again.

“Gods I want you like this always, just cumming for me.” She was a mess, panting, her face flushed, her lips wet, her hair disheveled. He granted her some mercy and let her ride out her last orgasm, moving her to her back. His hands caressed her hips, up her sides.

“I want to see your pretty eyes this time sweetheart.” He purred as he took off the scarf. Her lashes fluttered open, “There they are, like sparkling emeralds.”

Her hands reached up to push away his curls, damp from their sex, sticking around his forehead. “I like your eyes too, like a midnight sky, and such long thick lashes,” she giggled.

He laughed softly before leaning down to take her lips in his. This time he fucked her slow, sensual, taking his time, holding her tight.

“I never want to let you go,” he mumbled onto her lips.

She curled her arms around his shoulders, locking her feet over his knees, rocking into his movements. “You feel so good, Shisui.”

“You are addicting, I want more, I want you again and again,” he breathed as his own peak started to approach.

“Me too, Shi, I want you over and over again,” her sobbing moans joined his ragged groans. She reached down to play with her clit, wanting to finish with him.

“I’m close, Sakura.”

“Me too, keep going.”

“Fuck, you feel amazing. It was so hard not to cum earlier.” He said between kisses.

“You can cum now, I want you to. I want to see, Shisui.”

“Cum for me, they way your pussy tightens when you’re cumming drives me crazy.” His teeth nipped at her lips.

Sakura whimpered at his request, her fingers touching herself just how she liked, and she was gone again, blinded by the darkness in his eyes as he watched her.

Following her into pleasure, he let out a deep groan. “Fuck, yes…”

His thickness spasming within her and they’re both lost in each other.

Somehow they make it to her bed eventually, she had curled into his chest, he kissed the top of her head.

“Good night, Beautiful.”

His voice sent tingles down her spine again, but this time its like warm sugarcane, and she just melted into him.

“See you in the morning,” she said, because she wants to make it clear, she doesn’t want him to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!  
> leave an emoji, a short message, in your language, I ain't picky!  
> Much love!


End file.
